


Матрица

by WTF Agatofandom 2021 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Matrix (Movies), Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Вадим Самойлов & СДК | Vadim Samoylov & SDK (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The Matrix AU, Angst, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mind Games, OOC / Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Precognition, RPF, Science Fiction, Visions, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/WTF%20Agatofandom%202021
Summary: 1101000010010010110100011000101100100000110100001011001000100000110100001001110011010000101100001101000110000010110100011000000011010000101110001101000110000110110100001011010100101110
Relationships: Gleb Samoylov/Konstantin Bekrev, Vadim Samoylov/Gleb Samoylov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Матрица

**Author's Note:**

> За основу работы взят фильм The Matrix (1999). Автор плохо знаком с этой Вселенной, но желание сыграть на взаимосвязи двух таких разных Матриц победило. 
> 
> Изначально планировалась небольшая смешная зарисовка, но что-то пошло не так :)

_\- Привет, Нео. Знаешь, кто говорит?_  
  


  
*

Глеб спал. Ему снился сон про старое выступление, 15 лет Чёрно-Красных Чудес Агаты и Алисы. _Энергия бурлит в зале и на сцене, кажется, сейчас реальность начнет лопаться, и откроет что-то неведомое. Сашка ещё здесь, управляет синтезатором, корректируя полёт и выравнивая крылья, Андрюха следит за ритмом и пульсацией света с помощью ударной установки и маленького компьютера. Что-то будет. Глеб открытыми глазами следит за беснующимися людьми, они почти готовы перевернуть этот мир. Трещинами расходится пространство, из которого сыплются цифры и символы. Ещё немного и желанное небытие придёт сюда. Сейчас Вадим подберется к соло и... Компьютер, корректирующий работу всей системы звука и света, зависает. Гитара стоном прекращает игру. Как будто кто-то извне прервал момент, чтобы ничего не произошло._

Открыл глаза. Сон-воспоминание было таким ярким, как будто это произошло сейчас, а не двадцать лет назад. Сердце стучало в ритм недоигранной песни. Разочарование от упущенной возможности раздвинуть границы накрыло как тогда. Глеб медленно выкурил сигарету, пытаясь сообразить, к чему приснился сон. Можно было долго зависать так, глядя в пространство, но он решил попробовать уснуть снова.

  
*

Планшет недовольно булькнул. Глеб, постанывая, дотянулся с кровати до столика, и, чуть не уронив гаджет на пол, вновь откинулся на подушку. Правая рука затекла, слушалась тяжело. Стала отходить бегающими под кожей мурашками, сдавливая вены изнутри. Скорчив гримасу, Глеб включил экран планшета. На нем висело уведомление:

_«Проснись, Глеб...»_

\- Очень смешно. И кто тут такой умный? – смахнул сообщение и хотел дальше лечь спать, как тут же пришло еще одно:

_«Ты увяз в Матрице...»_

\- Вадим, блять. Задолбал. Это уже ни в какие ворота, - Глеб посмотрел на отправителя, увидел цифры «1001», - С левого номера, как какая-то девица-фанатка. Ну сколько можно? Неужели не наигрался?

Самойлов быстро накатал сообщение «Отвали» и отпихнул айпад в сторону. Планшет булькнул еще раз.

_«Иди за белым кроликом...»_

  
*

Глеб сидел в дурацком кафе, которое совершенно нелепо и истерично пыталось походить на американские забегаловки, вроде той, что была в «Криминальном Чтиве». Черно-белая крупная клетка, Элвис на каждой стене, неоновая подсветка, красные кожаные диванчики. Только официантки заторможенные, все никак не дойдут и не примут заказ. Почему он сюда зашел, он уже не помнил, похоже было на запрограммированное поведение. Может, видел где-то рекламу, может, кто дал наводку. В любом случае благодарен судьбе он особо не был, место странное, но уходить на промерзлую улицу не хотелось совершенно.

Пока Глеб пытался окликнуть одну из официанток, к его столику подошел мужчина.

\- Здравствуй, Глебыч. Всё-таки ты пришел. Я вот не был уверен, а Он точно знал.  
\- Костя? – Глеб окинул человека удивленным взглядом, - Ну, привет. В смысле всё-таки?  
\- Что предписано, того не миновать.  
\- Чего? Ты что, пророком записался? И кто он? Как ты меня... Ты что следил за мной?  
\- Можно и так сказать. Что не помнишь вчерашнюю переписку? Проблемы со сном в последнее время?  
\- Не твоё дело, - вопросов было море, но говорить особо не хотелось. Переписка имела место быть, но причём тут Костя? Вадик вчера написал какую-то чушь. Потом Глеба вырубило, сон правда то не шёл сутками, то наваливался тяжелой пеленой. Ещё Бекрев странно себя вёл – даже для _предателя_ , мелькнуло в голове Глеба, – даже для бывшего друга и бывшего участника группы. Зато он шустро подозвал официантку и заказал кофе. Правда всё время озирался по сторонам и смотрел на часы.  
\- Что, куда-то опаздываешь? Ты прямо как кролик из сказки, – шутливо произнес Глеб, но сразу осёкся. Фразы из полусна всплывали в сознании.  
\- Времени у нас действительно мало.

Угрюмая официантка в дурацкой форме принесла две кружки кофе. Они были простые, белые, даже без логотипа. Ставя напиток на стол, официантка расплескала кофе из одной прямо на пальцы Самойлова.

\- Ай, что ж такое-то? – Глеб одёрнул руку и запихнул в рот обожжённые пальцы. Костя на секунду завис, разглядывая сомкнутые на них губы. Самойлов, заметив это, поспешно вернул руки на стол и стал протирать салфеткой сначала пальцы, а затем и белый столик. 

– Эй, вообще-то можно было извиниться! – он произнес это громко, уже в спину удалявшейся девушке. Бекрев на этих словах вздрогнул, – Ну и местечко!  
\- Извини.  
\- Что?  
\- Я должен был тебя предупредить, когда уходил. Но было нельзя. Тебя бы сразу нашли. Мы не могли так рисковать. Знаешь, всё случается тогда, когда должно. У меня быстро появились вопросы, ещё во время Эпилога, но ты был ослеплен своей идеей. Матрица правда затянула тебя, предлагая то, что ты так хотел. Зато сейчас мы подошли к одной черте.  
\- Это цитата из моей песни. Что ты несёшь? Да, я давно хотел создать свою группу, ты знаешь это. The Matrixx – то, чего я ждал очень долго. И я думал, нам по пути. Но ты свалил. А сейчас такое ощущение, что тебе Вадим мозги промыл. Он что, с Лепсом на одних корпоратах играет? Вот уж не думал. Там добрался до тебя, да? – Глеб почти сочувственно смотрел на бывшего товарища.  
\- Ты задаешь не те вопросы, Глеб, - Костя укоризненно качнул головой, - Ты всю жизнь ощущал, что мир не в порядке. И я скажу тебе – да, мир действительно представляет собой нечто другое. Захочешь узнать, пойдешь за мной. Ладно, времени действительно мало. Сейчас я уйду в туалет. Это по тому коридору налево. Потом ты последуешь за мной, так надо. Я жду тебя там через десять минут. Иначе будет поздно, - поправил очки на носу и допил свой кофе.  
\- Костя я ценю, что между нами было когда-то, но быстрый перепихон в туалете не входил в мои планы, - Глеб пытался спастись иронией, потому что он совершенно ничего не понимал. - Тем более я тебя ещё не простил.  
\- Времени нет, агенты Матрицы уже тут, - вставая с места, произнес Бекрев.

Глеб хотел окликнуть его, узнать, что за агенты, и почему вдруг Костика потянуло на ролевые игры со шпионами, но тот уже скрылся за поворотом, видимо ведущим в уборную.

\- Можно к вам присоединиться?

Глеб вздрогнул от ледяного голоса, но повернувшись, увидел своего директора и музыканта.

\- Ох, ёпт, Снейк, нельзя так пугать. А ты чего на вы? Все такие странные сегодня. Рвёшь контакты, бросаешь, что ли нас? Ждёт солнечная Калифорния?

Снейк лишь холодно улыбнулся уголками рта и сел за столик. Глебсон внимательно осматривал своего барабанщика, и никак не мог взять в толк, что с ним не так. Может тот просто переборщил с косметологом? Сейчас он напоминал не самого себя, а очень точную копию человека.

\- Димыч, ты обдолбанный, что ли? – Глеб облокотился на стол, подался вперед, прищурился, оглядел еще раз. Такие вещи Самойлов чувствовал на раз по собственному опыту, но тут был в растерянности. Снейк редко такое себе позволял, но сейчас он вел себя, пожалуй, слишком странно. Никаких едких шуточек, никаких вальяжных движений и разговоров о ближайших выступлениях. Просто сидит и смотрит в упор, оценивая. Как гестаповец в своем чёрном, застегнутом на все пуговицы пальто. Снейк никогда не застегивался на все пуговицы...

\- Глеб, с вами происходят странные вещи в последнее время, верно? Бывшие друзья всплывают из ниоткуда... Воспоминания зацикливаются и мешают уснуть? Или, может быть, тексты крутятся в голове, но есть ощущение, что их кто-то блокирует?  
\- Снейк, ты подался в психотерапевты? Возьми цель попроще, я – явно не твой случай, - Глеб пытался сохранить самообладание, но чувство неправильности происходящего не отпускало.  
\- Вас использует кое-кто. А мне нужно знать, как его найти. И тогда, обещаю, ваши мысли вновь польются на бумагу бурной рекой. The Matrixx будет собирать стадионы. Не верите? А слава вновь может накрыть с головой.  
\- И похоронит под собой? Не надо, плавали. Еле выкарабкались.  
\- Что вы хотите? Улучшение условий жизни? Можно поправить здоровье, и для этого не потребуется никаких вложений. Лишь координаты одного человека...  
\- Нет у меня никаких координат, вам надо, вы и общайтесь. У меня нет с ним дел, - Глеб резко встал, случайно опрокинув свою кружку на пол. Осколки разметались в стороны. Кофе попал на кофту, залил блестящий кафельный пол. – Извините, мне надо в туалет.

Быстрым шагом Глеб пошел в сторону уборной, Снейк наблюдал за его движениями через лужу на полу. Он не двигался, лишь вытянул руку в проход, и скинул на пол маленькую металлическую капсулу. Коснувшись поверхности плитки, она как будто ожила. Маленькие позвонки раздвинулись, вся машинка зашевелилась, и плавно изгибаясь в разные стороны, шустрой змейкой поползла за Глебом. 

Глеб спешил увидеть Бекрева, казалось, что он испарился из этого пошарпанного сортира. Грязноватая плитка, отсутствие бумажных полотенец, жидкое мыло в обычной упаковке из магазина. И какая-то блестящая хрень, упорно подбирающаяся к ноге Глеба.

Костя вынырнул неожиданно, почему-то с огромной металлической битой наперевес. Холодный блеск алюминия отразился в стеклах очков Бекрева, Глеб подумал – _Это всё, конец, совсем свихнулся парень_ , - но удар пришелся рядом. Вдребезги разлетелось что-то мелкое, царапнув Самойлова по щеке. Он присвистнул.

\- Это что было?  
\- Некогда объяснять, надо валить быстрее, - Костя пытался открыть окно, расположенное чуть выше привычного уровня. Оно не поддавалось, и он разбил его верхушкой биты. Осколки, гремя, полетели на пол.

\- Что, блять, здесь происходит, Костя?  
Бекрев смерил его взглядом, каким обычно смотрят на неразумных детей. У Глеба внутри все похолодело, он ненавидел такое отношение к себе. Но Костя все-так выдохнул и произнес уже спокойно:

\- Это был маячок, он залезает под кожу и отслеживает местонахождение. Да-да, такой живой чип. Там был не Снейк. Он в форме Снейка, но по сути это просто аватар для программы. Блять, Глеб, это сложно. А валить мы будем через окно, я тебя подсажу, давай, быстрее.  
\- Что ты…  
\- Давай!

Глеб, чертыхаясь, забрался на высокий подоконник с помощью Бекрева, попутно отдавив ему руки своими нью-роками. Глянул вниз – всего пара метров. Пара метров и поломанные ноги, Глеб был в этом уверен.

\- Костя, я не могу.  
\- Всё ты можешь, давай не ной. А то просто спихну тебя отсюда, - Костя шустро подтянулся на руках и произносил это уже с подоконника. Силой и ловкостью он никогда не отличался, поэтому Глеб уже окончательно запутался, что здесь происходит.

Костя спрыгнул легко как кот. Резко глянул на Самойлова из-под очков, тот не стал спорить, но шмякнулся не очень удачно: без ссадин на руках не обошлось. У Бекрева завопил телефон, он отвечал отрывисто:

\- Да. Давайте быстрее. Мы со стороны дворов. Быстрее! Глеб бежим!

На его возглас с улицы с визгом подъехала машина, Бекрев бежал к ней, за шкирку тянул Глеба за собой. Его толкнули внутрь, и он даже не успел разглядеть пассажира и водителя – в плечо резко что-то вкололи. Самойлов вырубился.

  
*

Глеб очухался в каком-то странном месте. Пошарпанные кремовые стены, сползшая штукатурка и грязные портьеры на немытых окнах. Струйками по стеклам стекали капли дождя. В кожаном кресле вишневого цвета сидел его брат, разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Слышны были обрывки фразы: «Да, он должен уже проснуться. Попробую».

\- Ну вот, - Вадим убрал телефон и развернулся в кресле лицом к брату, - Здравствуй, Глеб. Поговорим? Здесь пока безопасно. Перейдем сразу к делу, у тебя есть выбор: либо одно – Вадим плавно провел пальцем по бокалу с янтарным виски. Другой бокал и бутылка стояли рядом на столике, перекрывая какой-то небольшой серебристый поднос. - либо другое.

Глеб пытался вспомнить, что было накануне. В голове одни обрывки, мысли путались.

\- Вадик, какой выбор? Мы же всё решили с тобой давно. Где мы вообще, что было-то?  
\- Сейчас пройдет действие лекарства, и ты всё вспомнишь. Подожди.  
\- Лекарство? Чё за фигня, Вадик? – внезапный приступ головной боли скрутил Глеба. Он сидел вжавшись в кресло, обхватив голову руками. Плотно закрытые глаза внезапно раскрылись, и он вспомнил. События дня пронеслись перед ним.

\- Извини, пришлось дать тебе сильное успокоительное, чтобы ты отрубился, и не задавал вопросов раньше времени. Но ты же знаешь, какой вопрос самый важный. Что тебя мучает всю жизнь. О чём мы с тобой пытались говорить, ещё не зная сути. Что несёт твоя музыка, даже та, которая без слов. Твои закодированные треки, которые будят сознания людей, но пока не дают им ответов.  
\- Ответов на что?  
\- На главный вопрос.  
\- Наша реальность вымышлена? Вокруг Ма… Матрица?..  
\- Именно. Это просто завеса, которая скрывает истину - Вадим смотрел на брата не отрываясь. Надеялся убедить его, хотя и понимал, что тот и так _знает всё сам_ , но верить старшему не захочет. Вадик продолжал, напирая:  
\- Ты же хочешь узнать, что там, за рамками этого мира? Ты всю жизнь ощущал, что мир не в порядке. Раньше я тебя не понимал, но потом я проснулся. И сейчас хочу, чтобы проснуться мог и ты. Слушай меня внимательно. Синяя таблетка, и сказке конец. Не будет никаких чудес в твоей реальности, только ощущение утерянных возможностей. Красная – о, красная принесет волшебство. Знание. Силу. Возможность исправить наконец всё вокруг.

Вадим говорил так, как как раньше. Когда они оба говорили друг другу про удивительные миры, скрывающиеся за ещё одной белой дорожкой. Это напрягало. Это было неправильно. Вадик уже давно не должен так говорить. Так не говорил даже Глеб. Но что-то… Младший Самойлов всю жизнь чувствовал - что-то не так. Есть какой-то подвох. Есть другие реальности. Какая из них настоящая? Та, что снится, или та, где он разрывает себя перед тысячами людей, а потом гасит алкоголем и веществами? Решится было трудно. Брат всегда предлагал слишком простой со стороны, но слишком сложный на деле выбор. И каждый раз всё было отлично, пока какое-нибудь «но» не рушило всё к чертям и не грызло по ночам…

Рука Глеба потянулась к подносу с таблетками, услужливо выдвинутом Вадимом. Выбор был сделан.

  
*

Пробуждение было ужасным. Если человека можно прожевать металлическим организмом с резиновыми трубками и проводами вместо внутренних органов, сосудов и нервов, а потом выблевать на холодный бетонный пол, то именно это Глеб и почувствовал. Перед ослепшими на мгновения глазами, как во сне стояли жуткие картинки: человейники и высасывающие из них жизнь и энергию хищные механические уродцы. Мутило, руки и ноги не слушались. Все тело ломало и перекручивало. Было хуже, чем при самом тяжелом абстинентном синдроме.

Сквозь туман мыслей и белесую пелену перед глазами прорывались отдельные кадры и звуки.

\- Ну, наконец-то, достали чёрта! - Андрей Каплев добродушно улыбался Вадиму.   
\- Ещё не достали, надо восстанавливать: мышцы атрофировались, нервная система не в порядке... Столько работы, - технически точный Рома Баранюк тихо буркнул себе под нос.

  
*

\- Как ты здесь оказался, Костя? – Глеб смотрел жалобно, он до сих пор приходил в себя, хотя физически был полностью восстановлен.  
\- Вадим предложил. Он знал, что тебя не удержит, что Матрица, предлагая тебе свою собственную группу The Matrixx, уводит тебя от настоящего мира. Компьютеры только не учли влияние твоих песен на людей. Это выше их математических моделей. Поэтому я приглядывал за тобой в Агате и Матрице, а потом ушёл до конца, сюда, в Реальность. Но идея была Вадима. Мой уход из группы – просто прикрытие. Как и весь СДК. Пока они турили, хорошенько пустили «пыль в глаза» программе. К моменту, когда выступления практически сошли на нет, все уже плотно были здесь.  
\- Почему я? Почему меня так ждали? Почему все оказались здесь раньше?

Костя задумался. Говорить об этом не хотелось. Но врать Глебу _теперь_ казалось совсем кощунством.

\- Ты Избранный. Так говорит Вадим. В этом я ему верю. Что-то есть в твоей музыке. Этот психованный мир может победить только что-то более странное, чем он сам, - Костя увёл взгляд в стену, - Ребята помогали, готовили почву. Мне кажется, они были подопытными… - Он почти замолк, - Знаешь, взрослых людей обычно не приводят в этот мир. Слишком опасно. Но те, кто слушает… и особенно те, кто играет, они готовы, понимаешь? Им проще. Нио только изначально отсюда. Рожден в живом мире, а не взращен, как мы все.  
\- Я не могу поверить, что всё, что я знал – неправда. Сон. _Трёхвековое непрерывное кино_. Матрица… А Снейк? Как он… А Валера - тоже?  
\- Программа использует Снейка. Когда надо, просто вживается в него. В обмен Снейк получает свою долю внимания и немного успеха по жизни. Ей почему-то понравился его образ. Ну и она пыталась контролировать Вадика через него. Хорошо, что вы долго продержались. Валера, он тоже связной между Реальностью и Матрицей, как Нио. Но он такой же как мы с тобой. У него сложная задача, практически всё время он подключен отсюда к Матрице. Т.е. физически он здесь был ещё до Вадима, но при этом практически всегда он – там. Матрица ему больше как дом. Когда он пропадал после жестких туров, это были… не запои, его просто надо было перезагружать заново. Стася, кстати, часть программы. Правда мы смогли её немного подкорректировать… - Бекрев осёкся, - Знаешь, пора тебе изучить это место и начать заниматься делом. Все ждут. 

  
*

Глеб не знал к чему привыкнуть сложнее. К тому, что привычного мира нет и не было, к тому, что вокруг всё время вертятся члены команды брата и смотрят на него как на какого-то Спасителя, _серьёзно, это отдавало палатой №6_ , к тому, что Вадик постоянно ощущался где-то рядом, даже когда он его не видел, к тому что Валера всё время был подключен к какому-то креслу с проводами или к тому, что у него самого в затылке была дыра с контактами для подключения к Матрице. Ещё было сложно заново привыкнуть к близости Кости. Он не вступал в физический контакт, но его взгляд… Костик постоянно пытался извиниться и за свой уход, и за то, что именно он привёл его к Вадиму и в эту Реальность.

Реабилитация после пробуждения уже закончилась. Знакомство с местом – а это был корабль «Алхимик», и с командой – в которой Глеб знал всех, хоть и не очень близко, прошло быстро. Быт был простой: кушетки для сна, еле тёплый душ, какая-то дрянь вместо еды. Везде железо, хлам, кабели. Из развлечений были только шахматы, убитый синтезатор с торчащими из него проводами и старенький айпэд с установленным на нём dj-софтом. Самым интересным были обучающие программы, которые позволяли изучать конкретные навыки с помощью вживленного в мозг кода. Глебу сложно было представить, что всё можно, и что правил внутри обучающей системы (как и внутри самой Матрицы) – нет. Точнее они есть, но их можно нарушать.

Глеб находился в Конструкторе для таких экспериментов. Правильнее сказать, что его тело было подключено кабелем к Конструктору под присмотром молчаливого Нио (ему он доверял больше, чем Каплеву, а Костя этим не занимался), а сознание Глеба было в комнате, точь-в-точь напоминающей его прежнее жилище. Это хоть немного, но успокаивало. Он пытался сосредоточиться, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть оторваться от пола. Он слышал, что здесь можно даже это. Глеб безумно хотел летать.

Самойлов открыл глаза, почувствовав чужое присутствие. Вадик влез к нему в обучалку.

\- Как дела?  
\- Никак. Ты помешал.  
\- Тебе не должно мешать чужое присутствие, это тоже надо преодолевать.

Ответом было только молчание.

\- Я не понимаю, Вадик. Я очень много не понимаю. Ты был за «систему» и ты борешься с ней? Как так?  
\- Прикрытие. Пришлось встать на ту сторону, чтобы уничтожить её изнутри. У меня не было выбора. Нас могли убрать ещё в Агате, в любой момент, как ненужную, лишнюю деталь пазла. Ты слишком сильно чувствовал картонность этого мира, его «властителей» - управляющий нами компьютерный мозг. Нужно было уравновесить, сохранить баланс, чтобы программа не раскрыла нас раньше времени.  
\- Почему мне сразу не сказал, когда расшифровал код?  
\- Сначала я подумал, крыша едет из-за веществ. Потом я испугался. Ты буквально пел про то, что «За...» что-то есть. Но ты ни слова не говорил напрямую. Потом мне намекнули, что надо помалкивать до поры до времени. Каким-то образом своими песнями ты подготавливал людей к восстанию здесь, в Реальности, воздействуя при этом на них в самой Матрице. Освобожденные, которые слушали нашу музыку, быстрее адаптировались и почти не сходили с ума, соприкоснувшись с настоящим миром.  
\- Правильно, они сходили с ума ещё там. Поэтому и слушали нашу музыку…  
\- Дело не в этом. Мы хотим, Руководство выжившего Города хочет, чтобы ты отправлял свои коды напрямую. Чтобы подключенные к Матрице люди не слушали музыку, а чтобы она встраивалась в саму программу.  
\- Так вот что вы от меня хотите. Костя пытался объяснить… Ты знаешь, что я уже пару лет не пишу песни?  
\- Ты делал музыку, я знаю.  
\- Это просто коллажи и заметки.  
\- Не важно, у тебя не будет границ, если ты про них забудешь. Ты сможешь. Нужные инструменты Нио тебе настроит. Любую студию, любую технику, любые знания софта.   
\- Он не настроит меня внутри, Вадик, - Глеб произнес это почти шёпотом, отчаянно, опустив взгляд.

У него не получалось. Совсем. Паника липкими лапами подступала и тянулась к горлу. _Он не справится_ , он это просто знал. 

Руки Вадима перехватили его поперек груди.

\- Тише-тише, - Вадик приобнял брата, и успокаивающе покачивал его в своих объятиях, чтобы тот расслабился, - Может у меня получится тебя настроить?  
\- Ты совсем свихнулся здесь? За нами могут наблюдать. Мы на мониторах со всеми потрохами…  
\- А когда нам это мешало? Просто представь… Очередную гримёрку… - пальцы Вадима начинали заползать под кофту Глеба, - И шум в зале от беснующейся толпы…

Глеб сам прервал Вадима мелкими поцелуями в уголки губ, в прикрытые глаза, в оголенную шею. Ему просто хотелось тепла, а не холодной Матрицы и ещё более жёсткой Реальности. Стены, пол, потолок, вся комната поменялась сама собой. Вадик вдруг махнул головой с отросшими волосами и хохотнул:

\- Ну ты даёшь. 15-летие выбрал, - и тут же впился в губы брата.

Нио сидел за пультом, не подавая вида. Следил за всеми показателями жизнедеятельности обоих братьев. Когда он услышал шаги в коридоре, нажал пару кнопок, и на экранах отобразились показатели тренировочного спарринга.

\- Капоэйра? – удивленный голос Бекрева ледяным холодом послышался из дверного проёма.  
\- Угу, - Нио не собирался быть многословным.  
\- Понятно.

Бекреву было действительно всё понятно. Некоторые реакции тел в креслах нельзя было скрыть нажатием клавиши.

  
*

\- Ты уверен, что не попался на крючок в очередной раз? Что, если мы отправим код, а нас просто найдут и уничтожат? Сколько было всего: наркотики – оба еле выбрались, близость к власть имущим – ты чуть не пропал в этом, не перебивай, у меня тоже хватало подобного, хоть и с другой стороны. Ты уверен, что не ошибся?  
\- Брось, Глеб. Ты тратишь время. Ты просто должен попробовать. Не оттягивай.  
\- Че-то мне без Матрицы мир не очень нравится, Вадик, - Глеб ковырял грубой ложкой непонятную серую массу в тарелке, напоминающую кашу.

Вадим хмыкнул. Понять про какую именно Матрицу – Систему или группу - говорит Глеб, было сложно. А он и не хотел знать этого.

  
*

Сон был мерзкий. Глеб бежал до боли под рёбрами. Сердце выскакивало, хотелось кашлять ошмётками собственных лёгких. Хорошо, что он уже понял, что это сон. Значит он осознанный, значит его скоро можно будет прервать. Осталось только найти нужный рычажок.

Его догонял Костя, на ходу что-то орал, указывая в сторону. Тогда Глеб заметил истерично орущий телефон-автомат. Таких старых моделей не было на улицах уже лет пятнадцать. Отдышаться всё ещё не удавалось. Костя на бегу, одной рукой толкнул Глеба к таксофону:

\- Бери трубку!  
\- Но…  
\- Давай же!  
  
Запыхавшийся Глеб прикоснулся к пластиковой трубке, за секунду почувствовал её холод и тяжесть и только успел неуверенно произнести «Алло», как провалился в небытие.

  
*

Самойловы ожесточенно ругались, перекидываясь словами, как камнями.

\- Хрен с ним с этой штукой на голове, хрен с этой ссаной кашей безвкусной вместо еды. Но музыка! Вадик, здесь нет музыки, здесь нет сцены, я так не протяну!  
\- Здесь всё есть, можно запрограммировать хоть Уэмбли. Хочешь его собрать? Да, пожалуйста! – в голосе Вадима читалась издёвка.  
\- Но теперь _я знаю_ , что это лишь симуляция, что это обыкновенное дрочиво! Здесь нельзя писать музыку, и я даже не уверен, что я когда-то это мог, – это была настоящая истерика. Глеба мотало, он был не в себе.  
\- Но ты должен! Ты просто не стараешься! Ты должен помочь нам! Хотя бы перекодировать наши старые треки и встроить их в общий код! Только так у нас будет шанс на спасение.  
\- Да откуда ты это знаешь? Это всё какой-то блядский сон…

Голос Глеба прервался металлическим скрежетом и криками людей. На обшивку «Алхимика» пришлось несколько ударов. Их местоположение было найдено. Корабль трясло, электричество вырубилось, где-то был слышен взрыв. Вокруг была темнота. Глеба оглушило, он обо что-то споткнулся и ненадолго отключился. Последнее, что он почувствовал, как его бросают в кресло и подключают к Матрице. А вокруг лежали тела знакомых людей.

  
*

\- Глеб Самойлов? Ну, наконец-то. Нам нужна ваша помощь. Понимаете, код Системы стал давать сбои. Нам нужно немного ваших умений. Можно, конечно, обойтись и без вас, но пройти мимо такого интересного решения мы не могли. 

Перед Глебом стояли Снейк, Валера и Костя. Самойлов вздрогнул. Вэл держался рядом с Димой. Костя стоял чуть отдельно и как будто шептал одними губами: «Прости». В следующий момент Аркадин и Бекрев словно расплылись в сознании, и обернулись ещё двумя Снейками. Глеб мотнул головой, но видение не пропало. Значит, они все как один - часть программы. Голову сжимало тисками, и терпеть это было невыносимо.

  
*

Глеб пытался вспомнить, что было накануне. В голове одни обрывки, мысли путались, в висках стучало.

\- Вадик, какой выбор? Мы же всё решили с тобой давно. Где мы вообще, что было-то?  
\- Сейчас лекарство подействует, и ты всё вспомнишь.  
\- Лекарство? Чё за фигня, Вадик? – внезапный приступ головной боли скрутил Глеба. Он сидел, вжавшись в кожаное кресло, обхватив голову руками. Плотно закрытые глаза внезапно раскрылись, и он вспомнил.

Вспомнил, точнее увидел, что попытка всё перевернуть приведет к непоправимому, а одному ему не справиться. Не вытянет. Матрица обошла их. Решила обыграть. Был ли свободный Город, о котором грезил Вадик? Глеб этого не знал. Он просто хотел играть музыку и нести свои мысли. Желательно более привычным для себя способом.

\- Ну, Глебсон. Синяя таблетка, и сказке конец. Просто проснешься в своем доме, будет тебе Guten Morgen с похмельем и текилой с утра. Красная – и мы вместе сможем пройти этот путь. Ты узнаешь свои возможности, расширишь подсознание…  
\- …до конца? – Глеб усмехнулся.  
\- Именно! До конца! И сможешь управлять собой, да практически всеми нами, ты поможешь новым освобожденным! Создашь мир без границ!  
\- Мир без границ… Без музыки. И без тебя, - младший бросил взгляд на Вадима, и прочитал в нём плохо скрываемый испуг. – Ты знаешь? Знаешь, что шансов нет? У мира, хотя чёрт с ним… У тебя шансов нет, Вадик. И всё равно просишь меня шагнуть в эту бездну?  
\- Всегда бывают случайные жертвы, - Вадик опустил взгляд.

Его спокойный, смиренный голос бесил неимоверно.

\- Да идите вы все нахуй. – Глеб, продолжая смотреть на брата, быстро поднес ладонь к лицу и заглотил обе таблетки. Взял свой недопитый стакан с виски и опрокинул в себя.  
\- Ты че творишь? Блять... – Младший лишь успел заметить изумление и ужас в глазах брата.

  
*

\- Проснулся? Наконец-то, - голос Вадима был встревоженный и тихий.  
\- Ммм…  
\- Чего-чего? Я ж говорю, дурак ты! Ну, ладно заболел. Маму напугал по телефону. Но нафига самолечением заниматься? Главное, два разных обезбола съел и еще вискариком полирнул… Молодец. Дай хоть температуру померить. Ну, хоть спала. Пропотел, да? – Вадим крутился вокруг Глеба, проверяя температуру, щупая лоб, трогая плечи и влажную футболку.  
\- Вадик? – глаза Глеба были широкими, и смотрели по сторонам. В углу еле слышно бухтел телевизор, Нео из фильма ловко уворачивался от пуль…  
\- Что, Глебсон?  
\- Матрица? Это же не сон?  
Вадим, копошащийся в поисках чистой или хотя бы сухой майки для брата, замер. Задумался, погружаясь мыслями куда-то глубоко.  
\- Нет, не сон.

  
*

Глеб температурил всего пару дней, Вадик никак не хотел оставлять его одного. Но на третий день он уехал по делам. Глебсон сидел, укутавшись в плед. Чёрный чай с лимоном уже порядком надоел, было кисло не только во рту, но и на душе. Тёмные мысли ползали в голове, мешая сосредоточиться. Кошка спрыгнула с подоконника, уронив пепельницу. Глеб, как будто что-то вспомнив, потянулся за планшетом. Смахнул сообщение с неизвестного номера, открыл нужное приложение. Нажал кнопку «Upload».

Трек под названием «3e MATRIX hAs U...» попал в сеть. Через пару минут посыпались комментарии:

 _-_ _MATRIX? Глеб, ну ты-то должен знать, как пишется название группы :(  
\- Это не про группу, вслушайся.  
\- Я вижу другую реальность, это почти невозможно. Там страшно, Глеб. Но спасибо за правду.  
\- Будто музыка повторяет мотив, который что-то пытается сказать, но, увы, информацию передаёт только текст, а музыка лишь чувства.*  
\- Спасибо, Глеб.  
\- Мы правда в Матрице, Глеб?  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> *Реальный комментарий со страницы Глеба в SoundCloud.


End file.
